<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling in Complaints by stuck_inmyemophase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579856">Calling in Complaints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inmyemophase/pseuds/stuck_inmyemophase'>stuck_inmyemophase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Except not really on any biological level, Gen, Hershel is a good parent, I Don't Know What to Tag Here, It's not really his fault he neglects his kids, Uncle-Niece Relationship, but you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inmyemophase/pseuds/stuck_inmyemophase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Flora is left home alone with nothing to do she calls her self proclaimed "uncle" Randall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Layton &amp; Flora Reinhold, Randall Ascot &amp; Flora Reinhold, Randall Ascot &amp; Hershel Layton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling in Complaints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Funkissi wrote a fic with a brilliant relationship between Randall and Flora and I haven't been able to get it out if my head. I adore the idea of an uncle-niece type relationship between them.<br/>He definitely gives Hershel a mouthful whenever Flora calls to complain anyhow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flora fought back tears as the phone rang. She had double and triple checked the number before calling which only resulted in her working herself up even further. This was really nothing to cry about.</p><p>She'd only met Randall in person a few times. The Professor had introduced him as a close friend and Randall had taken to her instantly. He was bright and cheerful, made it his mission to make her laugh any time he could. He brought her a bouquet of flowers the second time he visited, though only a few had survived since then. Turns out Flora wasn't so good at taking care of them.</p><p>The Professor had told her to call him if she needed anything. Granted, he probably meant matters much more serious than this, this was really nothing to worry about, she'd only be bothering him and she ought to put the phone down. Though just as she'd decided to hang up, the phone clicked.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hello, is this Randall?"</p><p>"Yes, who's speaking?" perhaps he could hear the quiver in her voice or perhaps this was his he always spoke but his voice was gentle it almost sent Flora to tears.</p><p>"It's Flora."</p><p>He brightened up, "oh, Flora! How can I help you?"</p><p>"Well, um, the Professor said to call if I needed anything, and," despite her efforts, tears began to spill from her eyes, "I tried to cook dinner but I- the ovens broken and I can't fix it and I don't know what to do!" She sniffed. "I'm sorry, It's silly, I shouldn't be bothering you," she backtracked, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey, hey," Randall voice returned to that soothing tone. "Deep breaths. What's going on, where's Hershel?"</p><p>"He's gone on an investigation," she explained, regaining her breath. She pulled her sleeve up on her thumb and wiped her eyes.</p><p>"He's left you home alone?"</p><p>"Only for tonight! And Mrs Mary from next door has been checking in on me," Flora sniffed again. She should have just gone to Mrs Mary but she didn't want to bother the poor woman. She'd been so nice.</p><p>"Okay, it's alright," Randall reassured. "Listen, it'll take me a few hours to get to you," Flora stiffened, she didn't want Randall to drive all the way to London just for her, "so you should go next door, Mrs Mary was it? Explain to her what's happened."</p><p>"Please don't come all this way for me," Flora begged. "It's silly."</p><p>"Now, now," Randall stopped her, "It's really not a problem. Besides, I know Hershel claims to be the perfect gentleman. I'm not doing this for you, Flora, it's to prove to him that I'm better." Flora lightened a little, laughter threatening to spill, her grip on the phone relaxed. She thought Randall might be able to sense her cheering up because his tone brightened along with her. "So you go next door. I'll be there by morning, okay?"</p><p>Flora nodded then, realising he couldn't see, said "okay" too and hung up the phone.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hello? Randall Ascot, at your service."</p><p>Flora pressed the phone closer to her ear. "Hello Randall!"</p><p>"Oh!" Randall voice jumps to life with pleasant surprise. "How are you, my dear? Let me guess, Hershel and Luke have run off without you again?" Without waiting for a response, he jumps back in, "you know what? Give me their hotel number. This is getting ridiculous."</p><p>A giggle rises from Flora's throat before she can stop herself. "No no, the Professor's at work. Luke is at home, I just called to complain really."</p><p>Randall sounded chipper, but concern pulled through in his voice. "Has something happened?"</p><p>Flora bit her lip and toyed with the wire. "Well, it wasn't really a fight. Not even an argument. But- but that's what's so frustrating about it!" and she burst to life again, throwing her free hand in the air, fist erupting into a spread out palm. "I want to go to school!"</p><p>"Hershel's not letting you go to school?" Randall asked and he sounded surprised. "He always talks about your learning I thought-"</p><p>"He's homeschooling me. Which is fine," Flora sighed, she lowered her hand to cup over the other, "I'm grateful but I'm sick and tired of this stupid house" Randall laughed "and I want to make some friends. I don't know what he expects me to do all day! Sit and wait while I twiddle my thumbs?"</p><p>Randall mulled over a response. "Have you talked to him about it. It doesn't sound like Hersh to just deny you outright," he trailed off. "At least not how I know him."</p><p>Flora took a deep breath before she spoke again, her voice rising with frustration. "I've <i>tried</i> but every time I bring it up he says "we'll talk about it later"" she's enunciating with her hands at this point "and then we never do! That's what's so annoying! It happened again this morning and I can just never get him to listen to me about it!"</p><p>Randall tutted. "I'll give you some tips and tricks to good old Hershel, Flora," she could hear his grin and eagerly awaited his next advice. "Don't let him talk. He'll reason you out of your head of you do. And I'm not opposed to a tiny guilt trip if you have to," his voice rose on the "tiny", causing Flora to giggle again. "Try calling him "dad", he might even tear up," Randall suggested, but Flora could tell by rise in his voice that he was joking, or at the very least pretending to joke for the sake of plausible deniability.</p><p>Flora gasped in mock surprise, "I couldn't do that just to manipulate him," she said, also possibly for the sake of plausible deniability. Randall laughed.</p><p>"I'll make a Hershel manipulation master out of you yet, my dear," he promised. With a pause, he added: "He's just protective. He wants to keep you safe."</p><p>Flora pouted, though Randall couldn't see it. "I know," she resigned, "but I'm not going to break if I go outside."</p><p>"I know," he agreed. "I'll have a word with him. In the meantime, you don't stop pushing. Maybe we can get that Emmy on his case. She seems like the kind of girl to kick anyone's ass when she needs to," he gasped and real concern flooded his voice, "don't repeat that!"</p><p>"Repeat what?" Flora asked innocently, a mischievous grin on her face. "What does "ass" mean?"</p><p>"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Randall insisted, but Flora burst out laughing before she could contain herself. Randall caught on quickly and chuckled to himself. "Alright, alright, sneaky. I'm hanging up now."</p><p>Flora wished him well and he wished her well in return and she replaced the phone to its spot, still laughing silently to herself.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hello!" Flora chirped.</p><p>"Oh, it's the birthday girl!" Randall called, his voice echoed slightly as if he were moving away from the phone. "It's Flora, I'll only be a minute! Should I start singing?"</p><p>Flora laughed. "No! Don't!" But her objections were ignored in favour of a short, off-key rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. "Randall stop," Flora whined.</p><p>Randall complied with a chuckle. "Have you opened presents yet?" He sounded more interested than her.</p><p>"No we're waiting until after tea," Flora said. Randall 'boo'ed on the other end. "The Professor leaves for work too early."</p><p>"Tell me you've at <i>least</i> taken a peek at them?"</p><p>"No! I wouldn't!"</p><p>"Come on, Hershel's rubbish at hiding things. I bet he's just stuck them under his bed or something."</p><p>"Stop tempting me!" she complained, her eyes already drifting to the bedroom door. She'd already checked underneath the bed..</p><p>Randall cheered triumphantly. "I knew it, you want to!"</p><p>She could hear a far off voice on the phone. "Oh, Flora, I've got to go if we're going to make it in time. I'll see you soon."</p><p>"You're coming?" Flora asked, surprised. "I knew Luke was coming for dinner but I didn't think-"</p><p>"Well if course I'm coming, it's your birthday! Now," his voice hushed as though he was telling Flora some secret, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Henry's had a cake made for you. And it's bloody beautiful, so if there's a few chunks missing when we get to you it <i>wasn't</i> me, okay?"</p><p>Flora giggled, "okay." Another call was heard, and Randall shouted something back, and Flora pulled the phone away from her ear at the sound.</p><p>"I'll see you soon, sweetheart," Randall promised. "Happy Birthday!"</p><p>---</p><p>Flora had barely closed and locked the door before she launched herself to the phone, dialing the number she knew all too well by now. She had the house to herself for an hour and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to talk Randall's ear off.</p><p>She spoke before Randall could, "Hello! I've just got back from school!" she had to fight to contain herself, she was beaming, smiling so hard it hurt and was bouncing on the spot.</p><p>Randall matched her excitement. "And? Tell me all about it! You promised," he demanded.</p><p>"It was amazing!" she burst, "so much better than homeschooling! There's so many people in my class!" Randall responded with all appropriate hums and gasps as she rambled. "I made friends! We ate lunch together and they said I could partner with them in lessons and we can hang out together after school and-"</p><p>"Breathe Flora," though Randall could barely speak himself for laughing. Silent laughter that hurt the lungs. "This all sounds incredible but you must slow down, I can hardly process it all."</p><p>Flora laughed alongside him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! I was so nervous this morning!"</p><p>"What about your teachers? I remember half of mine were a right bore. Or, no, actually tell me about your new friends. I want to know what mischief you'll be getting up to around London," she could hear the grin plastered across his face. Flora was grateful for his genuine excitement.</p><p>As promised, she told Randall everything she could think of, only stopping for Randall's few interjections (a lot of which was morally ambiguous "mischief" she could get up to now that she had friends to go out with). She only hung up when she heard the front door open, promising to call again soon and dropping the phone just as the Professor stepped through the doorway. She ran and hugged him tight. He barely had to ask about her day before she started her ramble from the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woof, I don't know about this one. Let me know what you think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>